If you luv her and you know it kidnap the girl
by S. Cahill
Summary: The Cahills give up the clue hunt.That is when the witch queen aka Isabel asks Prince Charming aka Ian  to take his princess aka Amy away aka kidnap her. Dudes What were you expectng? a fairytale? & Wat if Ian double crosses his mother? Amy/Ian Dan/Nat
1. Chapter 1

**Here guys! I changed the chat format to normal story way. I will soon publish the new chapters. ****And to all those who still have problems with my story, BACK OFF! Coz I never asked you to read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot (see now you can't even complain for long disclaimer :P) **

**...**

**This story is set after the clue hunt. There's no such thing as Vespers family in my fan fiction. Amy and Dan managed to get 38 clues. But got no such luck with 39****th**** one. Anyways, so they decided they would better drop the idea of the hunt. Other players also gave up, making no progress. **

**During the hunt, Amy and Dan got their parents' fortune that they had saved for them. Now Amy, Dan and Nellie live in a mansion, the Cahill Mansion. Well for two years, there hasn't been any Cahill activity in or around the mansion. I know it's really hard to believe. What with Amy's and Dan's rotten luck! But I guess its time that we add some twist to the story. **

**And our story starts right from there only...**

**Ian was standing outside Cahill Mansion, hiding behind a bush. And yeah by Ian I mean Ian Cobra. **

"Hey!" Ian protested.

**Oops! I mean Ian Kabra. He was looking over the garden, where a girl-**

"Hey!"

**Oops! Sorry Ian! A beautiful girl was sitting on a bench, reading a book.**

Ian grins, thinking "Oh man! Not fair! She looks so GOOD! Even in her not so fashionable clothes. Oh gosh, am I sounding like a bimbo girl now? Believe me, living with my Mum and sister can do that to you."

His Mum, Isabel screamed in his earpiece, "Ian! Concentrate please. And get that stupid grin off your face!"

"How did you know I was grinning?" Ian asked.

"Secret cameras. Now stop grinning." she said.

Ian said sheepishly, "Sorry Mum!" But still grins.

"Ughh! Seriously, I should have asked Natalie to do this." Isabel said.

"Hey! No way would I have let her have all the fun!" he said.

" Yeah I can understand kidnapping Amy is your dream come true. Isn't it?" Isabel asked, taunting.

Ian blushed.

" Listen Ian. This is very important. They have 38 clues. Can you believe it? And how many you and Natalie were able to get? Now either you get Amy here or say good bye to your Cashmere and Armani." Isabel said.

Ian said," Nooooooooooo! Not my closet Mom!"

**Ughh! Ian, please grow up!**

Ian said, "Easy for you to say. YOU are not losing your closet! Oh sorry I forgot. You would not have Cashmere and Armani in your closet."

**You want to insult me? Fine then. Don't you remember that this is my story? I can also show Amy married with a prince with two beautiful kids. What say?**

"Ughh! Fine! You won!" Ian said.

**I always win sweetheart :P**

" Ian?" Isabel said sweetly.

"Yes mom?" Ian asked her, flinching, recognizing that tone.

"Shut up!" Isabel said.

"Yes bi- I mean mom." he said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Isabel asked.

"For you death." Ian said under her breathe.

"Ok, I'm going now." He said and went away.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was reading History of Cahills. Though during the hunt she have learnt quite much about Cahills, but still there were things she wasn't aware of. For instance that her childhood's crush was standing right before her...

"Hello love. Missed me much?" Ian asked.

Amy looked up. Well you would expect her to stutter and become nervous. But Amy has grown with time. She was calm as anyone could be.

Amy called behind her back, "Hey Dan! What the hell is a cobra doing in our garden?"

Dan, coming out in his ninja gear, asked, "Where's the cobra? Where is it?"

Then he saw Ian and said, "Oh, it's you."

Ian raised his eyebrows and asked Dan, "Still obsessed with ninjas, are you?"

"Still obsessed with my sister, are you?" Dan asked him.

Ian blushed and said, "No... It's nothing like that."

Amy rolled her eyes and said, "I'm bored. You two can carry on with your reunion. And maybe reminiscence how many times this backstabber, manipulative bastard tried to kills us."

Ian came face to face with Amy and said, "Oh now, I see. You have changed, haven't you? Not that old Amy huh? No stutter, no shyness. Too sad, because that was the Amy I fell in love with."

She met his eyes and said, "I...I..."

Dan pretended to be all emotional and said, "Oh my God! Such an emotional scene! I can't stand it. I'm going to... I'm going to... PUKE!"

"Then go away, would you?" Amy asked irritated.

Dan said teasing, "Oooooh, want to talk in private with your long lost love huh? Go ahead. But don't forget to tell him about Jonah now."

"Jonah? Who Jonah? Jonah Wizard?" Ian asked, jealous.

"Yeah, that psycho pop singer." Dan said.

"What about him?" he asked suspicious.

"Dude, don't you watch news? He proposed Amy in front of the media. But Amy said she wants some time to think." Dan said.

Amy blushed and said, "Dan! There was no need to tell him that!"

"Of course there was. Where would be the fun then? Hey do you smell something burning?" Dan said teasing.

"You said you will think about dating Jonah?" Ian asked angrily.

Dan said, "See Amy, I told you he would want you to move on. You should have said yes."

"No idiot. Why didn't you say no?" Ian asked, fuming.

Meanwhile Amy was in thinking mode, "Oooooh! The Cobra guy is getting jealous! For me! Of course I don't like that pop guy. I can't understand most of what he is saying...

Ian... he has grown with time... His black silky hair... amber eyes...

Ughh, this guy is seriously messing with my brain. But you know what? I'm not going to make it easy for him"

Ian's thinking mode was something like this, "Ughh! I can't believe it. She likes that Jonah-freaking-Wizard guy. Hoodies can never compete to Armani!"

Dan was thinking, "Hey! My Ninja Turtles episode is going to start!"

"You two can carry on with your 'Oh Amy I was such a jerk. I love you' and 'Oh Ian, you don't know for how long I have waited for you' I have better work to do." Dan told them and ran inside.

Ian and Amy said at the same time "Hey! I don't sound like that! Do I?"

"Great, my brother left me alone with the snake." Amy said, frustrated.

Ian folded his hand, still furious and said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Do I look like one of those girls who worship you and would do anything for you?" Amy asked haughtily.

"Well, you were one of those back in Korea." He replied in the same tone.

Instantly Amy's fingerprints were printed on Ian's face.

"And that's exactly your problem Ian Kabra! You think every one around you look up to you as if you are some God." Amy shouted at him, her voice cracking a bit.

Amy's conscience said to her, "Well he does look like a Greek God."

"Shut up!" Amy shouted at her conscience.

Ian got scared and said, "But I didn't say anything."

Amy said, "I was not talking to you! But get this thing straight, I don't like you. I never did. You were just a fucking teenage crush I had on a very wrong guy! And you know what? I will answer your question. I didn't say no to Jonah because maybe I sort of like him. At least foxes don't strike as hard as snakes do."

Ian could not decide whether he was embarrassed or angry or regretful or just mad.

Isabel shouted in Ian's earpiece, "Hey that peasant girl! How dare she disgrace a Kabra! Slap her back!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" he shouted out angrily.

"You are telling me to shut up!" Amy said angrily.

"Not you idiot! Mum" he said.

He took out his earpiece and jumped on it many times. "Shut" -_jumped_- "the" –_jumped_- "hell" –_jumped_- "up" –_jumped_- "you" –_jumped_- "bitch!"

Amy gasped and said, "You called your Mom bitch!"

Amy's conscience said to her, "Rebellious... Amy likey."

Amy said, "Shut up!"

"Oh now YOU SHUT UP!" Ian said, deadly furious

Amy flinched back and said, "But-"

But Amy instantly shut up. Of course how could she talk when someone kisses her! Especially when that some one was Ian Kabra!

Isabel screamed out from the nearly broken earpiece on the ground, "Idiot! I told you to slap her! Not kiss her!"

But who was listening. The two were in la la land!

...


	3. Chapter 3

Upstairs in the mansion-

Dan came to the window to check on her sister, and said, disgusted, "Eww! Eww! Eww! I'm going to be sick!"

Nellie asked, "What happened now?" She joined him on the window, looked down and said, "Hey is that Amy?"

"Yeah she is my dumb sister who really loves snakes." Dan grumbled.

"And is he that Ian guy?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah he is THE snake." Dan replied

Nellie said, "Oh really? I thought you liked that female snake. What was her name now? Something from N..."

"NATALIE is NOT my girlfriend." He said, blushing.

"Gotch ya! I didn't say girlfriend now, did I?" she said teasing.

"You did."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did!'

"No, I- Hey! Where are they?" Nellie asked, looking down again.

Dan looked down too and said, "What? But they were here a minute ago! That moron! He kidnapped my sister!"

"Well, don't you think it's a bit irrational? Seeing that they were kissing a moment ago. Can be that they ran away?" she suggested.

"Shut up Nellie! That Cobra guy, ughhh!" he said, angry.

'Yeah, just hope that Cobra guy doesn't" -_cough_- "do anything stupid." Nellie said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked clueless.

Nellie sighed and said,"Oh yeah, forgot you are just a kid. Have lots to learn. Poor Natalie girl. I hope she doesn't start thinking you are impotent or something."

"Impo- what? Imported? How can I be imported? I was born in Boston only." He asked, confused"

Nellie sighed again and said, "Sometimes I think that why the hell I don't have a BF. But I guess au-pairing two kids for half of your life can be an answer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter since the majority wanted me to write ahead. I hope you like it. Do review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**...**

Amy got up with a headache in a pitch dark room. She was lying on the cold ground. She couldn't see anything around. She could smell a familiar fragrance in the air... maybe cologne, but she couldn't tell.

"Where am I?" Amy said aloud. Her voice echoed eerily.

"With me love. So no need to worry" Ian's voice rang in her ears. She could nearly see his silhouette in darkness, standing quite close to her.

Amy blushed. Now everything rushed back to her. How she was reading a book in the garden. How Ian came and acted like a jerk. How Dan, her dearest brother, came and completed the picture. How he went away to watch his ninja turtles serial. How Ian kissed her and her dream came true. And how he injected her something and she blacked out; and Ian again became a jerk.

"Don't c-call me l-love!" Amy called out in darkness.

"Ohhhh! You stuttered again! So sweet!" Ian said adoringly.

Amy blushed even deeper. But she was relieved that Ian couldn't see her face in darkness.

"When Dan gets to know about it he will..." But she couldn't think of what to say.

"What? Stun me with his ninja moves?" Ian suggested. "Oh I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.

He started smirking then... just like that. Amy was astonished, looking in his direction...

_Ian. Ian Kabra can also be like a normal guy if he tries. _Amy thought_._ She liked it.

"By the way," Ian said suddenly, "you kissed me back. That means you still like me."

"No I didn't!" Amy said, scowling.

_There. The jerk is back. _She thought.

"Yes you did." Ian said.

"No I-" Amy was saying but suddenly she felt something on her face. It was a hand. And the hand was making patterns on her face lightly.

"Ian." Amy whispered.

"Yes?" Ian whispered back

"Get your hand off me! Now!" Amy shouted out.

Ian flinched back, scared. "Vow! Tough girl you have become." He said.

"Yeah I have. And you better keep your hands to yourself. Or if I find your soft spot in this darkness, I swear you will regret when I kick it pretty hard." Amy said angrily.

"Ho! Then what about our kids?" Ian asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Eww! Shut up! Pervert!" Amy said, revolted.

Ian started laughing out loud, and after a minute Amy too. Then suddenly Ian's cell phone started ringing. Guess what his ringtone was? Crush!

Amy was surprised and before she could stop herself, asked, "You like Crush?"

Ian blushed and replied, "Yeah, well one of my favorite song. Why?"

"N-noyhing... i-its just that I l-like Crush too." Amy stammered out.

Ian blushed even more and said, "Oh."

He took out his cell from his pocket.

Ian's thinking mode_- Oh wow! She and I like the same song. I didn't know that. Oh I- _

He saw the caller ID and groaned. "Ugh! Not again!" He said.

"What happened?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Nothing." He said, ignored the call and kept his cell back inside his pocket.

Amy folded her arms. _Enough playing around_, she thought. _Now back to business._

"What do you want Ian?" Amy asked in a serious tone.

Ian heard that tone too... But he didn't like it. Not on Amy especially.

He smirked and said, "C'mon Amy. Can't I do something for a noble reason?" He asked.

"Not the Ian that I knew." Amy said.

"Maybe he changed." Ian suggested.

Amy looked at Ian sharply. But Ian patiently met her gaze.

"_Maybe." _Amy said, stressing on the word too much. "So now what?"

"So now, you and I are locked up in this pitch dark room for the next four days." Ian said.

Amy gulped. "Four days?" Amy asked. _Perfect._

"Yes." Ian replied, "Now don't you think we should utilize our time?" he asked.

"Ian! No way!" she said, backing away.

"What? I was saying we can do prank calling. I thought it was a good idea." Ian said, confused.

"Oh. OH! Seriously you are so like Dan. He also- never mind. Hey it's a good idea actually. But wouldn't it be more fun if we take the fun outside? I mean it's so dark in here!" Amy said innocently.

"What do you think I am? An idiot?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh love, it doesn't matter what I think or not. You 'are' already that" Amy said grinning.

"Hey! You called me love!" Ian said incredulously.

"I was just being sarcastic as you are always." Amy said way too quickly.

"Who said I say that in a sarcastic way?" Ian asked, flirting.

"Ian!" Amy said angrily.

"Sorry!" Ian said, smirking.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Ok fine! If we can't go outside then how the hell I'm supposed to see anything in here?"

Ian didn't reply anything and went away.

'Ian?" Amy called out. She hugged herself, scared. Then suddenly a candle lit at one corner. Ian was standing beside it with a matchstick. He lighted some more candles. Now Amy got a clear view of her surroundings. And as soon as she realized where she was, she was dumbstruck... It was the cave, the same cave where Ian left her to die... Back in Korea. It brought bad memories.

"Why?" Amy asked, controlling her voice to mask the hurt. "Why here of all places?"

Ian looked up towards Amy from the distant corner. "You would get to know soon." He said in a cold voice.

Amy was afraid now. Not afraid of the cave. Not afraid that Ian could leave her here again, and this time she WILL die. Not afraid of the cold voice in which Ian said 'You will get to know soon.'

She was afraid of the way Ian's amber eyes were shining in the dimly lit cave. She was afraid of how she was falling into them deeper and deeper. She was afraid that she was still having butterflies in her stomach, the way she used to have two years ago.

Ian smiled evilly now and asked, "So ready for some fun? Or are you still afraid of the dark?"

Amy scowled and said, "Bring it on sucker. So? Who's the first on our prank calling list?"

Ian smirked again. Amy could see dark humor in her eyes. He came and stood where she was standing and said, "Your-almost-fucking-boyfriend. Jonah Wizard."

...

**So how was it? And there was only one cuss word, so don't mind.**


End file.
